


Suavemente

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, dorky adults dancing, suavemente
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart learns to dance just for Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suavemente

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised no one has written a fic to this song. It is literally the anthem for every Mexican party. Next to payaso del rodeo...maybe I'll write one to that next with the gang???

Jaime looked over at the head table, smiling like crazy as he watched his hermanita. He admired the way the white wedding dress fit her, but he still couldn't believe his little sister of all people had gotten married before him. Well speaking truthfully, she wasn't little anymore, Milagro was 25 nearly 26, but to Jaime she was always going to be that ten year old girl with a big mouth who also loved to stick her nose in other people’s business.

Still, he felt his heart clench. A brooding, illogical thought resided within him: He was supposed to get married first.

Marriage seemed like a faraway planet when he was always shoving romance to the side. Any intimate relationship was difficult when one’s life was focused on saving everyone else’s. At thirty one, Jaime still found himself in the same predicament.

**_Your excuses are growing tiresome Jaime Reyes._ **

“Shut up,” Jaime muttered reaching for his wine glass at the table. He didn’t have time for Khaji Da’s commentary at the moment.

Over the tempo of some bachata playing in the background, Jaime heard a familiar voice.

“What's up hermano?” Jaime’s eyes fell on familiar green ones. “Khaji giving you trouble?”

“You know he doesn't like you calling him that.”

Bart grinned and took the empty seat next to Jaime. Jaime still had food on his plate but he wasn't feeling very hungry. He gladly gave his plate to Bart. Bart grinned and with a quick reminder from Jaime, Bart reached for the utensils.

“No really, what has you all blue, Blue?” Bart asked when he got a breather from the inhale of food.

Jaime shrugged and leaned back on the chair. “I don't know. Just feeling a little melancholy I guess.”

“Ah.” Was all Bart said.

Jaime finally took a good look at him. He had his red hair styled back and his black tux neatly trimmed and fit, probably Tim’s influence if Bart’s usual jeans and a t-shirt said anything.

In the sixteen years he had know him, Bart’s appearance had long abandoned that awkward gangly thirteen year old body, and was replaced with this attractive twenty-eight year old.

Sometime around eighteen, Bart had a late puberty and shot up like an arrow. He was two or three inches below six feet, making Jaime feel tiny at his 5’8”. Jaime blamed his Mexican genes on that one. Jaime’s eyes roamed over Bart’s shoulders, noting bemusedly how his body fit more proportionally. Although his legs, specifically his thighs were a lot thicker than the rest of them, it was all that running Jaime’s intelligent mind supplied. And Jaime really needed to stop thinking about Bart’s thighs.

**_Your focus on Bart Allen’s physique is ill wasted time. Pursue motive._ **

Yeah, Jaime wasn’t going to take love advice from a gunky scarab. Khaji Da hadn’t stopped giving him “advice” ever since Bart moved in with him about eight years ago. It was also around that time that Khaji Da began calling the speedster by his name. When that happened, Khaji Da found a way to make his migraines more unbearable. Khaji Da only said he was giving out logical information based on human behavior.

Human behavior my ass, Khaji Da was just as bad as his nosy little sister. He sure didn’t miss the way Milagro leered at Bart when she handed Jaime her wedding invitation and told him to bring a plus one.

He was almost tempted to spite her and bring someone else instead, but Bart had known Milagro for so long that Jaime didn’t want to be rude. Also, he liked the idea of Bart being his plus one.

“Ai mijo! Por qué no has comido?”

Jaime smiled politely at his aunt who had stopped to greet him at his table.

“No tenía hambre.”

She scrunched her entire face and then her brown eyes landed on Bart. “Tu novio se va poner gordo si sigues dándole comida.”

Jaime chose the wrong time to sip from his wine. In his coughing fit, Bart used his very limited knowledge to answer. “Hey, yo no gordo!” Bart exclaimed. Jaime noticed like always that Bart always ignored the word novio. Jaime’s family always called Bart his boyfriend, but never once did Bart correct them. After two years of hearing the same thing since they moved in together, Jaime stopped fighting it too.

His aunt chuckled, pinched Bart's cheek and left to go disturb another one of her nephews.

“Your aunts are always riding the mode.” Bart rubbed his now pink cheeks.

“I know.” Jaime said, wiping his mouth.

Jaime heard the people at the wedding shout in glee as a new song came on.

Jaime tuned it out and looked for something to hide the mess he made. However, Bart had other ideas.

“We have to dance!”

“Huh?”

“Dance!”

Jaime looked at the ballroom floor then back at Bart. “You suck at dancing.”

“I know, but your sister said this song is a tradition at every Mexican party, we just have to. Cmon!”

“No way see, I'm not dancing merengue with you.”

“Please?” Bart whimpered.

_**Bart Allen is manipulating you.** _

And it was working, “Fine.”

Bart dragged him into the middle of the dance floor.

“So...how are we doing this? Because I am not going to be the girl,” Jaime said. Bart always made comments about his height.

“I thought we could just,” Bart reached out and took both his hands, placing them between them.

Jaime sighed. They hadn't even moved yet, but people were already giving them strange looks. It was not normal for two muchachos to dance this type of music together. Great.

Jaime was broken out of his self-consciousness as Bart began to move awkwardly, looking down at his feet. Jaime sighed, listening to the place in the song.

_Cuando tu me besas_   
_Me siento en el aire_

Jaime began to move to the rhythm of the song much more gracefully than Bart. Years of going to parties with cousins had really honed his dancing skills, especially Spanish songs.

Jaime was enjoying the dance with his friend but quickly became startled as Bart took two steps toward him and swung his hips to the beat of _Be-sa-me._

Jaime lost the beat of the song for a moment and then another when Bart did it again. Jaime gulped but then glared when Bart sent him a cheeky grin.

“You've been practicing.” Jaime stopped dancing.

Bart continued much more smoothly than just a few seconds ago.

“Doi!”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Who gave you lessons?”

“Milagro!”

“That little—she's always butting her nose in people’s business.”

“No she didn't, I asked.” Bart yanked his hands out of Jaime’s and placed them on Jaime’s hips. “Now c’mon don't let my hard work go to waste, I only learned this song!”

Jaime felt his cheeks reddened and he put his head down.

_**Your response to embarrassment is illogical Jaime Reyes. Bart Allen is attempting a mating ritual you must reciprocate.** _

Before Jaime could yell at his scarab for interfering, Bart did that hip thing again. Jaime glared. “Fine show me what you got.” Jaime removed Bart's hands from his hips and took hold of only his right hand.

Jaime listened again.

_Bésame suavecito,_   
_Sin prisa y con calma_

Together the two began to dance. Their twists and turns filled them with glee. Their arms swung over each other’s heads never once tangling. They moved seamlessly.

_Dame un beso despacito, dame un beso suave_

The two switched roles without any thought. One led, then the other followed. Then someone would do a hip shake and they would reverse positions, never once letting go the connection of their hands.

Bart led him into a complicated series of arm locks and all Jaime had to do was look at Bart to see where the other wanted to lead him. He noticed Bart was mouthing along to the words.

_(Suave) un beso suave_  
_(Suave) es lo que anhelo_  
_(Suave) un beso tuyo_  
_(Suave) es lo que quiero  
_ _Dámelo_

Jaime laughed. Bart probably didn’t know what he was singing. The two continued moving, blissfully unaware how the people around them stopped dancing to watch them.

Jaime looked down briefly at Bart’s legs and wanted to laugh as he realized that Bart was probably using his speed to keep up with Jaime. It didn’t matter though, the two were moving in such sync it felt like one of their team missions.

As the song began to reach its end, Jaime saw the way Bart continued to mouth to the lyrics of the song but the speedster’s focus was entirely on his lips. Jaime gulped. Their movements got closer.

_Dame un beso hondo que me llegue al alma_  
_Acércate, acércate no tengas miedo  
_ _Solamente yo te digo, una cosa quiero_

The final beat hit and Jaime found his body flush with Bart.

A giant round of applause surrounded them. Jaime flinched away from his best friend and began to blush when he heard his sister shout, “Mueve las caderas, hermanito!”

Jaime wanted to flip her off. Khaji Da gave him a detailed explanation of why that would be a bad idea considering his mother was in the same room.

Bart’s laughter broke him out of his embarrassment. “That was so crash!” Bart exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Jaime said, letting his body get dragged out of the venue.

Bart was still laughing until they finally reached a secluded alcove.

“Hey.” Bart said, face turning incredibly serious. “Besame me.”

“What?” Jaime’s mind fried.

“That’s how you say it right? Kiss me.”

Jaime gulped. “Um...yeah but.”

Jaime’s words were taken out of him as Bart leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. He pulled back slowly.

A rush of sizzling electricity tingled across his body. He would never have pictured Bart to kiss like that. He needed to change it. He grabbed Bart by his too neat tie and dragged him down into a consuming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously look at [THIS](https://38.media.tumblr.com/0411f2bb9844272dbe082c388798e033/tumblr_inline_mgitzbuUwY1rxxlqx.gif) Jaime can so dance!
> 
> Also this is the [SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDDB2IizORk) they are dancing to. And this is a pretty good [CLIP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTIwWb4vyeU) of what merengue looks like and probably what our boys look like dancing. I would start the video at 1:54 cause the beginning is them just screwing around.


End file.
